miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Diane112/Historia Diane
Rozdział 7 "Przyjaciel pod wpływem zła" Siedziałam za tym budynkiem skulona. Jak ja się wystraszyłam... Ale ta osoba kogoś mi przypominała... Mimo stroju śnieżnobiałego tygrysa... MATT! O cholera... Zerknęłam na wilka uedzącego obok mnie. Pisnął. Pogłaskałam go pod brodą i ruszyłam przez miasto na poszukiwanie reszty przyjaciół. Wilk ruszył za mną. Zaczęłam biec, zauważyłam Czarnego Kota i Biedronkę na dachu. Zatrzymałam się i pomachałam im. Zeskoczyli do mnie. -Słyszelismy o kimś nowym pod wpływem Akumy. Widziałaś go?-spytała Biedronka. -Tak... -Jak wygląda? I gdzie? I czemu uciekłaś?-dopytał Kot. -Wygląda jak biały tygrys,widziałam go o tam....-Wskazałam ręką.-I uciekłam,bo mnie zaskoczył,okej? -Dobra,rozumiemy...-Biedronka rzuciła Kotu znaczące spojrzenie. -Nie denerwuj się Księżniczko. Biedronka wywróciła oczami. -Może po prostu tam chodźmy. Pokiwaliśmy głowami i ruszyliśmy do mojego domu. Nikogo tam nie było. Wszystko było porozwalane,jakby ktos tutaj czegoś szukał. Super. Ciekawe co na to rodzice,kiedy wejdą do domu... Wtedy wyskoczył zjeżony Wirom. Wszyscy odskoczyli. -O luju!-rozległ się głos za nami. Odwrócilismy się wszyscy i ujrzeliśmy Onbun. Wilk warknął głośno. -To nas zeżre!-jęknął Kot. -Może nie. To wilk-wymamrotałam. -Z twojej watahy?-odparł. -OSZ TY! Tak go popchnęłam,że wylądowal na kanapie,która pod wpływem nagłego ciężaru się wywróciła. Wirom doskoczył do kanapy w mgnieniu oka. -Siad!-rzuciłam. Wirom usiadł i popatrzył na mnie. Delikatnie zamerdał ogonem. Czarny Kot wstał i rzekł: -Nie zadzieram więcej z wilkami. -Dobra,może skupimy się na uratowaniu świata?-powiedziała Onbun. -Jestem za-odparła Biedronka. -A jak mamy go znaleźć? Musimy obiec cały Paryż.-Zaczęłam się zastanawiać. Hm... Jestem wilkiem,prawda? A one muszą miec dobry węch... Zaczęłam węszyć,po czym położyłam się na dywanie i zaczęłam o wąchać. Przyjaciele patrzyli na mnie jak na świra. Spoko. Nawet jako człowiek moim najlepszym zmysłem jest węch... Po chwili wyczułam coś nowego. Ruszyłam za tym zapachem biegiem. Po chwili dotarliśmy do parku. Odwróciłam się i zauważyłam,że przyjaciele są za mną. -I co teraz?-zapytała Onbun. -A skąd mam wiedzieć? -Teraz oddacie mi swoje Miracula-odezwał się ktoś. Zerknęliśmy na swojego wroga. Wyglądał jak biały tygrys z.... Bumerangiem. -Chcesz nas powstrzymać bumerangiem?-zaśmiał się Kot.-Życzę powodzenia. -Nie należy wątpić w przeciwnika,jeśli nie pozna się jego umiejętności. Rzucił swoim bumerangiem. Ledwo zdążyłam się uchylić. Odskoczyłam w prawo,kiedy broń zaczęła zawracać. Wróciła do ręki właściciela. -Dobra,czego chcesz?-warknęłam. -Paru różnych rzeczy. -Mów!-zaczęłam tracić cierpliwość. Tygrys westchnął i wykonał dramatyczny ruch ręką. Wszyscy byliśmy gotowi do ataku. -Waszych Miraculi. Choć najbardziej tych dwojga.-Wskazał Czarnego Kota i Biedronkę.-Reszta jest mniej ważna. No,ale jest jeszcze jeden powód. Dorośli. -Powtórka z rozrywki? Coś w stylu Bańkora?-jęknęła Biedronka. -Nie mam zamiaru ich usuwać. Tylko pokazać im,żeby nie wtrącali się w nasze życie. I skoczył. To było dość niespodziewane. Odturlałam się. -Gdzie może być Akuma?!-krzyknęłam. Nad głową świsnął mi bumerang. Nie,tu raczej nie.... Zerknęłam na walczących. Onbun trochę poleciała i odzyskiwała przutomność po walnięciu w mur. Kot i Biedronka zajmowali się Tygrysem,ale mieli pewne trudności przez ten bumerang. Ja przyjrzałam się dokładniej Pasiastemu. Hm... Wtedy oberwałam bumerangiem w tył głowy i osunęłam się nieprzytomna na ziemię. Czy Diane się obudzi? Czy Tygrys zostanie pokonany? Rozdział 6 "Feralne urodziny" Niczego nie udało nam się wymyśleć. Westchnęłam. Po jakimś czasie(który zleciał bardzo szybko) przyjechał ojciec Yuliko. Z Mattem zerwaliśmy się z lekcji,żeby pójść z nią do domu i się pożegnać. Moment później Yuliko siedziała w samochodzie,a my z Mattem staliśmy za nim. -Dobra,powiem jej to... I tak nie mam niczego do stracenia... -To leć. Zaczął biec za samochodem. Popędziłam za nim,co mi tam. -KOCHAM CIĘ YULIKO!-krzyknął chłopak. Po czym się zatrzymał,kucnął i zakrył twarz w dłoniach. Ja również się zatrzymałam i przysiadłam obok przyjaciela. Pocieszałam go szeptem,ale nie za bardzo to poskutkowało. /następnego dnia\ -Matt,Diane,czemu nie było was wczoraj na lekcji?-zapytała nauczycielka. Własnie była wychowawcza i ktoś doniósł,że wyszliśmy ze szkoły. Obstawiam,że to sprawka Chloe. -A co to panią obchodzi?-warknął Matt. Szturchnęłam go. -My... Poszliśmy się pożegnać z Yuliko... Wyjechała i... Wie pani...-odparłam. Wychowawczyni pokiwała głową. -No i dobrze. O jedną idiotkę mniej-skomentowała Chloe. Matt uderzył ręką w ławkę tak,że wszyscy podskoczyli. Myślałam,że rzuci się na dziewczynę,ale powsrzymał go Adrien. Złapał mojego przyjaciela za ramię i coś do niego wyszeptał. Matt odrobinę się uspokoił. /po lekcjach,wracając do domu\ Matt'owi nie przeszło. Cały dzień mamrotał coś pod nosem. -Jak ona śmie-powiedział w drodze do domu. Od razu wiedziałam o co chodzi. -Wiesz jaka jest Chloe... To idiotka i tyle. -Ta... Już tęsknię za Yuliko... -Nie tylko ty.... -Ech... -Nie tak wyobrażałam swoje urodziny. -Masz dzisiaj urodziny?! -No mam... -To wszystkiego najlepszego. -Dzięki... Wróciłam do domu. Kiyomi wyleciała z kieszeni. -Hej,uśmiechnij się... -Nie potrafię Kiyomi. Nie mam humoru. Kwami westchnęło. Wtedy rozległo się lukanie do drzwi. Rodziców jeszcze nie było,a mi się nie chciało schodzić. Znowu pukanie. Zbiegłam na dół i zerknęłam przez okienko kto to. Władca Ciem znowu znalazł sobie sługusa. Znowu wbiegłam na górę. -Kiyomi,przemiana! Znowu byłam Wilczycą. Wyskoczyłam przez okno w momencie kiedy rozległ się odgłos rozwalanych drzwi. Zgarnęłam Wiroma(tk nazwałam swojego wilka) i uciekłam. Schowałam się za budynkami. Wilk zaskomlał,więc podrapałam go po głowie. Co się teraz stanie? Czy w życiu Diane zacznie się lepiej układać? PS Przepraszam,że takie słabe... Wena siadła :( Rozdział 5 "Nowy pupil" Zerknęłam na wilka. Warczał. Po chwili popatrzyłam mu w oczy. Czaiła się w nich nienawiść i strach. Spuściłam oczy i zaczęłam powoli zbliżać się do zwierzęcia. Matt i Yuliko coś szeptali między sobą. -Cicho bądźcie. Boi się-rzuciłam. Zamknęli się i wilk przestał warczeć. Schyliłam głowę. Po paru minutach zwierzę samo do mnie podeszło i zaczęło się łasić. Podrapałam je za uchem. Matta i Yuliko zatkało. Chwilę później wilczysko wróciło do lasu,a ja poszłam spać. Moi przyjaciele też rozeszli się do swoich legowisk. Wtedy usłyszałam płakanie z sąsiedniego namiotu. Yuliko. Wyszłam ze swojego namiotu i zauważyłam,że Matt tam wchodzi. Nie będę im przeszkadzać,pomyślałam. Jednak posłucham o co chodzi... Zakradłam się pod namiot. "Drzwi" były otwarte. Dosłyszałam,że po moją przyjaciółkę przyjedzie po nią ojciec i że wyjedzie. Zerknęłam do środka. Matt szybko pocałował Yuliko. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. -Matt,co my robimy?-zapytała moja przyjaciółka. -To miało być pożegnanie. -A wyszło zupełnie inaczej-wtrąciłam się. Oboje podskoczyli. -Yuliko,nie obraź się,ale porwę ci..... Kolegę do jutra. Miałam powiedzieć "chłopaka",ale nie byłam tego taka pewna. Chwyciłam Matta za kaptur i wyciągnęłam go z namiotu. -Nie możemy pozwolić jej wyjechać!-szepnął Matt. -Wiem,ale co zrobimy? -Nie wiem... Westchnęliśmy zgodnie. Obrzuciliśmy się smutnymi spojrzeniami,a potem rozeszliśmy się do swoich namiotów. /następnego dnia\ Zaczęliśmy się zbierać do powrotu. Yuliko starała się być wesoła,ale i tak było widać,że się martwi. Podeszłam do przyjaciółki. -Ej,nie martw się. Tak mu dokopiemy,że cię nie zabierze. Nie pozwolimy ci wyjechać,zrozumiano? -Żebyś wiedziała-odparła i szczerze się uśmiechnęła. Uściskałyśmy się i poszłyśmy do Matta. Okazało się,że kiedy zbierał rzeczy z namiotu,przysnął. Zachichotałyśmy i oblałyśmy go lodowatą wodą. -AAAA! OSZALAŁYŚCIE?!-wrzasnął. Zaczęłyśmy z Yuliko się pokładać ze śmiechu. Chłopak zresztą też się uśmiechnał. Kiedy udało mi się opanować,rzuciłam: -Wyschniesz po drodze. Matt szybko się pozbierał. Ruszyliśmy w stronę ulicy,gdzie mieli na nas czekać rodzice przyjaciela. Kiedy byliśmy już tuż-tuż,usłyszeliśmy przenikliwe wycie. -Diane,znowu będziesz miała okazję,żeby poskromić wilka. -Ha ha,mało śmieszne. Zza krzaków wyszedł wilk. Ten co poprzedniego dnia. Szczeknął i podbiegł do mnie. Zamerdał ogonem i domagał się drapania po głowie. Pogłaskałam go i ruszylismy dalej. Wilk ruszył za nami. -Wtf?-jęknął Matt. -Nie rozumiem-dorzuciła Yuliko. -Ja też nie. Normalnie dzikie zwierzę tak by za nami nie szło. Musiał mieć jakiś kontakt z ludźmi-powiedziałam. Matt podszedł trochę bliżej. Zwierzę zjeżyło się i zawarczało. -No nie wiem-stwierdził chłopak. -Ale ja wiem. Musi być z zoo lub czegos takiego. Może potem natrafił na myśliwych i zaczął bać się ludzi. I teraz się do mnie przekonał. -Dobra,wiem że go lubisz... Ale sorry Diane,ja tej bestii nie wezmę do samochodu. -Zadzwonię do moich rodziców. Dotarliśmy do drogi. Rodzice Matta już na nas czekali. Na widok wilka zrobili wielkie oczy i nie wyszli z samochodu. Matt wraz z Yuliko wrzucili swoje rzeczy do bagażnika. Ja w międzyczasie zadzwoniłam do rodziców. -Hej mamo. Mam mała sprawę. Bo byłam na tym campingu z przyjaciółmi i niechcący przekonałam do siebie wilka. Nie toleruje nikogo poza mną i czy mogłabyś po mnie przyjechać? -Diane... Wilka?! Chcesz mieć wilka w domu?! Gdzie go będziesz trzymać? -Mamy ogródek... Proszę... -No dobrze. Gdzie jesteś? Podalam jej instrukcje jak dojechać. -Diane,my już jedziemy. Opowiesz nam wszystko jutro w szkole,okej?-powiedziała Yuliko. Pokiwałam głową. Po chwili moi przyjaciele odjechali. Ja czekalam na Juliette. Podrapałam wilka po brodzie. Zamerdal znowu ogonem. Ciekawe jak Kiyomi... Mam nadzieję,że nikt jej nie znalazł. Po 10 minutach przyjechała moja mama. Wyszla z samochodu,na co eilk zawarczał. -Cześć,Diane.. Em... Schowaj rzeczy do bagażnika i jedziemy... Przepraszam,że tak długo,ale byłam w sklepie... Kupiłam mięso dla wilka... Rzucila mi żeberka. Dałam je wilkowi i kiedy jadl,schowałam rzeczy do bagażnika. Wsiadlam do samochodu. Po krótkiej chwili wahania,zwierzak wskoczył do środka. Zamknęłam drzwi. Wilk rozłożył mi się na kolanach. Okazalo się,że to basior. Po 20 minutach dojechaliśmy do domu. Wyskoczyłam z auta,a wilk za mną. Wzięłam rzeczy z bagażnika i weszłam do domu. -Czesc!-krzyknęłam. -Hej!-zawołał tata. -Piesek!-pisnęła Camilie. Wilk zawarczał. -Lepeij nie dodykaj,siostra. Pobiegłam do siebie na góre. Wilk za mną. Zamknęłam drzwi. -Kiyomi?-szepnęłam. Kwami wyleciało z szuflady. -Jesteś!-Uściskala mnie Kiyomi.-O,masz pupila! -Tak... Wzięłam wilka do ogródka i tam go zostawiłam. Polożył się na trawie i zasnał.Nie bylo z nim klopotów. /następnego dnia w szkole\ Staliśmy z Mattem i Yuliko na korytarzu. -Musimy coś z tym zrobić. Nie możesz wyjechać-mruknąl Matt. -Co możemy zrobić?-zaczęłam się zastanawiać. Co się stanie? Czy przyjaciele rozwiążą tę sprawę? Rozdział 4 "Niespodzianka na campingu" Żartowałam,Kiyumi!-zawołałam i wybuchłam śmiechem. Kwami też zaczął się śmiać. -A już się bałam... Potem chichrałyśmy się przez jakiś czas. /Jakiś czas później\ Minęło sporo czasu od kiedy zaczęłam chodzić do tej szkoły. Moimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi stali się Yuliko i Matt. Pewmego dnia Matt zaprosił nas na camping. -Zawiało grozą Matt-prychnęłam. Doszło do małego sporu między Mattem,a Yuliko. Ja tylko stałam i przyglądałam im się chichocząc pod nosem. Łatwo można było zauważyć,że chłopak ją podrywa... I że ona tego nie widzi... -Dobra,na pewno będzie to w weekend-rzucił Matt. Skapitulował zaraz po tym,jak oberwał książką do matmy. Biedny Matt. Czemu matmą? Po chwili rozeszliśmy się. -Diane!-usłyszałam za sobą czyjs krzyk. Odwróciłam się. Pędził do mnie Matt. -Tak? -Bo... Bo ten... Jesteście z Yuliko psiapsiółami i chciałbym cię prosić,żebyś się od niej dowiedziała... -Co o tobie myśli,bo ci się podoba? -Skąd wiesz?!-Zrobił wielkie oczy. Zaśmiałam się. -To widać. -Ale aż tak? Myślisz,że się domyśla?-Matt zaczął panikować. -Ej,Romeo. Spokojnie. Nie,nie domyśla się. Tak to by mi chyba powiedziała,nie? Dobra,mogę podpytać. -Naprawdę? Dzięki! I zgniótł mnie w uścisku. Myślałam,że się uduszę. Kiedy mnie puścił,ruszyłam do szafki po rzeczy i wróciłam do domu. /w weekend\ Usiłowałam jakoś podpytać,ale nie miałam kiedy. Yuliko non stop coś robiła. Kiedy siedzieliśmy przed ogniskiem i Matt rzucił mi pytające spojrzenie,pokręciłam głową. -A wy co? Macie romans i wstydzicie się to ogłosić?-rzuciła sarkastycznie Yuliko. -A co,zazdrosna?-prychnęłam. -A mam o co?-Odbiła piłeczkę. -Drogie panie,przestańcie się o mnie kłócić. Wystarczy dla każdej-wtrącił się Matt. -Ha! Możesz pomarzyć Romeo-prychnęłam. -Zgodze sie z Diane. Yuliko rzuciła mi spojrzenie typu:"Mogę go zabić?",po czym ruchem ręki wskazała Matta. Chłopak trochę się odsunął. Pokiwałam głową do przyjaciółki,a ta od razu się na niego rzuciła. Przez chwilę się tarzali po trawie. Słońce już zaszło,więc byli tuż koło ogniska. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy warczenie. Zza krzaków widać było dzikie,błyszczące ślepia. -Matt?-zaczęła Yuliko. -No? -Czy jedną z atrakcji na twoim campingu jest pożarcie przez dzikie zwierzęta? Co się przytrafi bohaterom? Czy się z tego wywiążą? Rozdział 3"Zostaję Wilczycą" Wyglądałam zza rogu. Kurde,skoro zdołał złapać tyle osób,to jedna idiotka jak ja to żaden problem... Już miałam się wycofać kiedy blondyn na mnie spojrzał. Szepnął coś do dziewczyny w kropki. Wtedy mnie olśniło. Przecież ja ich znam! Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Obok to Yuliko Sun,a ten tygrys.... No dobra,macie mnie,tego nie znam. Biedronka też na mnie spojrzała. Zachciało mi się krzyczeć. Teraz wiedzą,że tu jestem i oczekują pomocy. I ją otrzymają,bo głupia ja nie umiem odmówić. Podkradłam się bliżej,żeby wszystko słyszeć. -Oddwać je!-ryknął Nożownik. -Spadaj-Czarny Kot prawie wypluł te słowa. Moja strategia:Póki Nożownik nie patrzy,przebiec dalej. Mądre,czyż nie? Mój mózgu,gratuluję,pomyślałam. Niestety,nie wymyśliłam niczego lepszego,więc była to moja jedyna opcja. Sprintem przebiegłam za Nożownikiem i schowałam się za innym budynkiem. Yuliko Sun,pewnie gdyby mogła zrobiłaby faceplama. Reszta zresztą podobnie... Nożownik odwrócił się. Na szczęście mnie nie zobaczył. -Co jest? Hm,nic nie ma. No więc... Nie chcieliście po dobroci,to będzie po mojemu. Wyciągnął zza pasa nóż. Od razu wiedziałam co zrobi. I rzucił. Jego ofiarą była Biedronka. Ja zadziałałam insynktownie. Skoczyłam. Ale.... Stałam obok przywiązanej Yuliko Sun. Żywa. Cała. Nie krwawiłam. Odwróciłam się. Biedronka też żyła. Więc co stało si3 z nożem? -Jak ty to....?-zaczął ten w kostiumie tygrysa. Zrobiłam zeza i zauważyłam,że trzymam nóż w zębach. Nożownik łypnął na mnie groźnie. -A więc mamy jeszcze pieski...-Pomachał nożem i rzucił nim.-Aport psiaku. Wzięłam nóż do ręki. Nie cierpię takich pyszałków. Warknęłam niczym prawdziwe zwierzę. -Jestem wilkiem,nie psem! Rzuciłam się do biegu. -ŁAPAĆ JĄ!-wrzasnął Nożownik. Zza budynków wyskoczyły sługusy Nożownika. On sam się pofarygował i zaczął biec za mną. Poodbijałam się od ścian i wskoczyłam na dach. Coś śmignęło mi przed oczami. Złapałam to w zęby. Nóż. Idealnie. Po chwili znowu. Tym razem nie łapałam,bo wyczułam podstęp. I to trafnie. To była sieć. Skoczyłam z jakiegoś budynku na Luwr i zatrzymałam się. Byłam idealnym celem. -Co ty wyprawiasz?! Kryj się!-krzyknęła do mnie Yuliko Sun. Zignorowałam ją. Poczekałam aż wszyscy wrogowie się zbiorą. Potem wzięłam głęboki wdech i.... Zawyłam. Z jaką mocą... Potoczyła się fala i aż popękał bruk. Moi przyjaciele wyglądali jakby dopiero co wypadli z tornada. Wrogowie zaś "tańczyli" jakby mieli padaczkę. Wtedy mój naszyjnik zapikał. Rzuciłam nożami i jakimś cudem przecięłam liny,a nie innych bohaterów. Chwilę później znajdowałam się na ziemi. -No nieźle-rzucił Czarny Kot.-Teraz to jesteś Alfą stada,a nie zwykłą Omegą. -Ha,ha,ha... Bardzo śmieszne-Wywróciłam oczami. -Długo będą w takim stanie?-spytała Biedronka. -Minutę,może dwie. Podeszłam do Nożownika i zdjęłam z niego granatowofioletową branzoletkę. Zdeptałam ją i wyleciała z niej Akuma. Biedronka pozbyła się jej i zmieniła w zwykłego motyla. Potem zrobiła swoje czary-mary i wszystko wróciło do normy. Mój naszyjnik znowu zapikał. -Muszę spadać-rzuciłam. -Spoko. Do zobaczenia na następnej akcji?-zapytał ten tygrys. -Zobaczymy. Zaśmiałam się i odbiegłam. Gdzieś w uliczce zamieniłam się z powrotem w siebie. Mina mi zrzedła. Wróciłam do domu. Oknem. Nikt nie zauważył mojej nieobecności. Kiyomi wylazła z mojej bluzy. -Ale to było super! Mogę dostać banana? Przyniosłam jej całą kiść bananów. Zjadła je ze skórką. -Byłaś świetna! Następnym razem będzie lepiej!-zawołało Kwami. -Nie będzie żadnego następnego razu. -Jak to? -To nie dla mnie. Co nagle wstąpiło w Diane? Czy zmieni zdanie? Co jej się jeszcze przytrafi? Rozdział 2 "Zmiana" Popatrzyłam na swojego Kwami. Trochę się bałam... Westchnęłam głośno. -No... Dobra. Tylko jak coś skiepszczę,to oni mnie źle wybrali...-powiedziałam. Kiyomi zrobiła radosny piruecik w powietrzu. Zaśmiała się. -Będzie dobrze! Czuję to!-zawołała. Ten stworek był staki słodziutki... Boję się. A jak innym coś zepsuję? /następnego dnia w szkole\ Szłam w bibliotece z całą stertą książek. Mama mówiła,żebym je oddała. Była to dość porządna sterta... Jęknęłam pod ciężarem książek,ale szłam dalej. Wtedy na kogoś wpadłam,książki poleciały na podłogę pociągając mnie za sobą. -Przepraszam-rzuciłam podnosząc się. Otrzepałam się z kurzu i wyciągnęłam rękę,żeby pomóc dzieczynie,z którą się zderzyłam. Była z mojej klasy. To chyba Yuliko,pomyślałam. Nastolatka podniosła na mnie wzrok i zrobiła wielkie oczy. -Czy ty jesteś moim sobowtórem?!-zawołała. -Yuliko?-krzyknął ktoś gdzieś dalej. -Tutaj jestem! Zza półek wyszedł jakiś chłopak. Też z klasy. Czy ja muszę robić sobie siarę przed klasą?! Pomogłam wstać dziewczynie. Zerknęłam na bruneta i zaczęłam zbierać książki. Pozostała dwójka zaczęła coś między sobą szeptać. Po chwili zaczęli mi pomagać. -Diane,tak?-zaczęła dziewczyna.-Jestem Yuliko. -A ja Matt-wtrącił się chłopak. -Ta... Ja się chyba nie muszę przedstawiać-zaśmiałam się. -No nie. Pomogli mi zanieść książki. W tym momencie rozległ się dzwonek na lekcje i pobiegliśmy do klasy. Historia. Kolejne przerwy spędzilismy razem. Zaprzyaźnilismy się. /Po lekcjach\ Kiyomi wychyliła się z torby. -Zdobyłaś nowych przyjaciół-powiedziała wesoło. -Prawda?-odparłam szczęśliwa.-A teraz lepiej się schowaj. Chwilę później byłam w domu. Rodzice ogladali wiafomosci. Ja rzuciłam plecak w kąt i bawiłam się z Camilie. Nagle prezenterka rzuciła: -Wiadomości z ostatniej chwili. Szalony skrzydlaty mężczyzna szaleje po ulicach miasta,szukając naszych superbohaterów. A oto jego wiadomość:"Ja,Nożownik,mam wiadomość do waszych obrońców. Macie się zjawić koło Luwru. I oddać swoje Miracula". Czy nasi bohaterowie się tam zjawią? Zerwałam się jak oparzona i pobiegłam do pokoju. Po drodze zgarnęłam torbę. Kiyomi wyleciała z niej. -Muszę,prawda? -No tak...-odparła. -Dobra... No to... Kiyomi,przemiana! Moje małe Kwami wleciało spiralnie do naszyjnika. Chwilę później miałam uszy,ogon i jakiś szary kostium. Szybko zaplotłam swoje czarne włosy w warkocz i wyskoczyłam z domu oknem. Pobiegłam pod Luwr. Nie wiem czemu,ale na czworaka. Nawet szybciej było(chociaż nie jestem jakimś mistrzem z w-f). Z jakieś 10 minut później byłam na miejscu. Dziewczyna w kostiumie w kropki,ta w kostiumie krolika,i dwaj chlopacy-w kostiumie kota i tygrysa byli przywiązani. Ten Nożownik trzymał parę noży. -Oddawać swoje Miracula,bo będę mniej delikatny. -Już daję-warknął ten jako czarny kotek. Mial on dziwnie przywiązaną rękę. Tak żeby nie miał możliwości dotknięcia. Nożownik wyciągnął sztylet. Pisnęłam cicho. Co robić Diane,co robić? Co zrobi Diane? Czy uratuje pozostałych? (PS Wiem,trochę słabe XD Lepszy będzie następny rozdział ;) ) Rozdział 1 "Zmiana życia" -Diane! Schodź szybko na dół! Musimy już jechać! -Chwilę mamo! Rozejrzałam się po pustym pokoju i łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Otarłam je szybkim ruchem ręki. Mamo. Tak zwracałam się do Juliette. Zaadoptowała mnie. Moi prawdziwi rodzice nie żyją. Mama miała raka serca,a ojciec popełnił samobójstwo jakiś tydzień po jej śmierci. Podobno krzyczał,że mnie przeprasza. Pff... Bajeczki. Teraz się wypriwadzamy. Tak,mieszkaliśmy w domu moich rodziców. Dlaczego? Straciłam ICH kiedy miałam 4 lata. Kiedy moi rodzice zastępczy chcieli mnie do siebie wziąć,odmówiłam. Byłam za bardzo związana z tym miejscem,więc to oni wprowadzili się tutaj. Westchnęłam. -Diane!-Znowu te krzyki. Jeszcze obrzuciłam pokój szybkim spojrzeniem i zbiegłam na dół. Juliette już na mnie czekała. Tak naprawdę,to nazywam ich normalnie rodzicami. Wyszło to ode mnie. Nie naciskali,sama chciałam. Po prostu czuję,że do nich należę. -No wreszcie. Ciężarówka już odjechała. Jesteś gotowa? -Tak-odparłam. Wzięłam kluczyki od mamy i zamknęłam drzwi. -Kocham was-szepnęłam w drewno.-Wrócę tu jeszcze. Po czym szybko pobiegłam do samochodu. Mama trzymała jakieś zdjęcie. -Wiesz,że twoja matka zawsze chciała mieszkać w Paryżu?-zapytała Juliette. -Skąd to wiesz? -Od twojej babci. Wręczyła mi zdjęcie i zaczęła sprawdzać czy wszystko mamy. Ja zerknęłam na obrazek. Przedstawiał krajobraz Paryża. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Szkoda,że babcia nie jedzie z nami. Musi zostać tutaj. -Mamy wszystko?-zapytał Samuel Juliette. -Tak. Camilie już w samochodzie? -No pewnie. Nie może się doczekać. Wsiadajmy. Zamknęli bagażnik i wszyscy wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Mała Camile(ma 5 lat)zawołała głośno: -Palyzu nadjezdzamy! /parę godzin później\ Dojechaliśmy do nowego domu. Był piękny! W centrum miasta. Z zewnątrz fioletowy. Samuel otworzył drzwi i wszyscy wparowaliśmy do środka. Ja od razu pobiegłam do siebie. Miałam widok na szkołę i ulicę. Pokój nie był ani za duży,ani za mały. Nie wiem jak,ale meble już tu były. Nawet na miejscach. Ściany były koloru miętowego. Rozpakowałam się i walnęłam na łóżko. Byłam wykończona. Zasnęłam. Na szczęście miałam spakowane przedmioty do szkoły. Obudziłam się rano następnego dnia. Parenaście minut do lekcji! Uczesałam się,przebrałam,umyłam zęby i wybiegłam z domu. Ruszyłam sprintem do szkoły. Wtedy zauważyłam,że jakiś rowerzysta pędził na starszego pana. Złapałam staruszka i odciągnęłam na bok. W ostatniej chwili. -Dziękuję ci drogie dziecko. -Nie trzeba-powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Staruszek wyjął srebrny wisiorek. Podał mi go. -Weź. W ramach podziękowania. -Ależ naprawdę nie trzeba... -Uszczęśliwisz starego człowieka. Westchnęłam. -No dobrze... Zapięłam łańcuszek. Odwróciłam się by podziękować,ale dziadka nie było. Huh... Stałam tak chwilę w miejscu,kiedy rozległ się dzwonek. Super. Pierwszy dzień lekcji,a ja się spóźniam. Po cichutku weszłam do klasy. -O! Jesteś już! To jest wasza nowa koleżanka,Diane Calee. Wszyscy mruknęli zbiorowe "Hej". Usiadłam na końcu sali i zaczęła się lekcja. Po całym dniu udręki podeszła do mnie jedna z dziewczyn. Ta tapeciara. Chloe. -Czy twoja matka umarła na raka? To jest zaraźliwe? Może też to masz? Zabolało mnie to,ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać. Już miałam coś odpowiedzieć,kiedy wtrąciła się czarnowłosa dziewczyna z dwoma kucykami. -Ogarnij się Chloe. To nie jest zaraźliwe. I nawet nie śmieszne. -Oj,Marinette,czy ja z tobą rozmawiam? -Możecie przestać obie? Dzięki za pomoc,ale umiem sobie radzić...-Tu mrugnęłam do tej Marinette.-A co do takich jak ty Chloe,to nie odpowiadam na takie pytania. Są poniżej mojego poziomu. Odwróciłam się i odeszłam. Wróciłam do domu. Wtedy coś się stało. Z wisiorka wyleciał jakiś stworek. Przypominał trochę wilczka. Wrzasnęłam i pacnęłam to ręką. -Au!-jęknęło. -Aaaaa! Odskoczyłam na drugi koniec pokoju. -Nie bój się-zaczęła istotka żeńskim głosikiem.-Jestem twoim Kwami. Nazywam się Kiyomi. -Czego chcesz?-pisnęłam. -Na pewno nie twojej krzywdy. Twój naszyjnik to Miraculum. Jak powiesz "Przemiana" to zamienisz się w superbohaterkę. Tak to się chyba teraz mówi. -C-Co? Istotka uśmiechnęła się. -Razem z ludźmi zapewniamy spokój. -Jak to MY? -Jest jeszcze parę innych Kwami... -Aha. -Jesteś wybrańcem! ^^ -Okej... -Nie rozumiesz? -No... Rozumiem...-powiedziałam pewniej i zbilżyłam się do stworka.-Że ja i ty możemy zostać superbohaterami,że jestem wybrańcem itd... Kiyomi pokiwała głową. -Po użyciu specjalnej mocy masz tylko parę minut do przemiany w siebie. Ale pamiętaj,że nie możesz nikomu o mnie powiedzieć. Nawet rodzinie. I innym bohaterom... -Zaraz!-przerwałam jej.-Kto powiedział,że ja w to wchodzę? -Ale... Ale.zostałaś wybrana... -No i? Ja wcale nie chcę! Kiyomi nie idpowiedziała. Diane-przedstawienie postaci Hej ^^ Jestem Diane. Pomyślałam,że zanim zacznę pisać moje historie(w formie opków) to się jakoś przedstawię. :) Imię:Diane Wiek:15 lat Miejsce zamieszkania:Francja;Paryż Rodzina:Mama Juliette,ojciec Samuel i siostra Camilie(jest to rodzina zastępcza;jest sierotą,gdyż jej rodzice zginęli jak była mała) Kolor oczu:Jasnoniebieski Kolor włosów:Czarne Odcień skóry:Biała Charakter:Miła,przyjacielska,żartobliwa,spokojna,czuła,uczuciowa,wrażliwa,trochę tajemnicza,niezbyt wylewna,odważna,sprawiedkiwa i uczciwa. A jako (ludzie mnie tak nazywają,nie wiem jak inaczej to wyrazić xD) superbohaterka... Imię:Wilczyca Kwami:Kiyomi Miraculum:Srebrny wisiorek Moc:Wycie-głośne wycie,które ogłusza i paraliżuje przeciwnika To na razie tyle. Trochę bardziej szczegółowa w opkach! ;) Mam nadzieję,że się wam one spodobają... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania